pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaede Miyake
"An introduction? Hmm... I'm Kaede Miyake, an idol and a model. it's lovely to meet you all...? Ah, that wasn't enough? Well, if you want more information out of me, why not take it directly from my lips? ... Ufufu, just kidding~ ♥" -Introduction Kaede Miyake is a rather mature student and idol of PriPara Idol Academy, and a part-time model. Her favorite brand is Moonlight Sonata, although she sometimes uses Holic Trick. She debuted using the song Bright Blue, but her personal song is Hotel Moonside. She works for an unnamed talent agency as a model outside of PriPara. She is Merurun's first and main character. [ Subpages: Image Gallery ] Appearance She has dark blue hair, going down to her shoulders, heterochromatic amber/green eyes, and fair skin. Her stature makes it difficult for most people to believe that she’s only 16, given the fact that she’s taller than most other characters who are older than her. She has an attractive figure, with a small waist and a large bust and hips. Due to her adult-like appearance, most people assume she’s much older than she really is. Due to her appearance, she was easily scouted as a model. Her appearance out of PriPara isn't much different, other than her clothing. She tends to wear warmer colors and slightly less revealing clothing. Her appearance leads people to believe she's an adult, and she's often asked for drinks after modelling jobs. Personality Kaede tends to be an extremely flirtatious and playful person, often asking people she likes to kiss her and being extremely touchy-feely; not to the point that she’ll do anything inappropriate, but, if you’re friends with her, she’s probably touched your face more than once. Outside of her flirty persona, she comes across as extremely open and friendly, a bit like an older sister-type person. In reality, she's rather mysterious and difficult to read, especially in terms of her real emotions. She's very selective in the things she reveals to people, leaving a lot of details about her personal life out of the picture. In a way, she can be much more reliable than she lets on, being kind and older-sister-like to all of her fellow idols, especially the younger ones. As an only child, she's always wanted a younger sibling, so she might be trying to be a reliable onee-chan for everyone out of that desire. While she tries to be kind and polite as a proper sister-like lady should, she can quickly become... harsh, to put it lightly, if someone's personality or behavior annoys her. She enjoys music, especially when it's jazz or trance. Her hobbies include playing the violin, singing, telling lame puns, and visiting hot springs. Also, giving hugs. Lots of hugs. Biography While she doesn’t usually talk about her past to people, it’s fairly obvious that she’s fairly wealthy. She lives with her father, who practices law. As he had no other dependents but Kaede after he and her mother split, he spoiled her a bit; not enough to make her greedy, but more than most parents. At 15-ish, she was scouted as a model by an unnamed talent agency, which initially caused conflict between her and her father, but he realized that she was more than capable of working and going to school, so he just left the topic alone. Later on, she received her PriTicket on the way home from a job, and decided to hide it away until her work thinned out. A year later, when her schedule was a bit clearer and less of a complete disaster, she found her ticket in a drawer in her desk and decided to finally enter the world of PriPara! And now, she's here. Relationships Furanzu Ibara: While they're friends, Kaede doesn't buy into the whole 'perfect prince' thing and tends to just ignore how supposedly perfect he is. Additionally, she occasionally scolds him if he offers bad or wrong advice. Otherwise, she thinks he's pretty alright, to a point. Haruka Shirogane: They sit together in class. She was the first friend Kaede made in the academy after she transferred; she appreciates her and thinks she's one of the cutest people she's ever met. Hannah Summerhaven: Due to their huge height difference, Kaede finds her adorable and will take any measure to pick her up and hug her if it's the last thing she does. Outside of cuteness, Kaede finds her fun to talk to. Hilulu Shikyoin: Cuteness is justice, Hilulu is cute, therefore, Hilulu is justice! ParaHilu: Kaede loves her! She tries to be as loving and affectionate as she can with her, because Kaede sympathizes with feeling unloved, and tries her best to make sure Hilu-chan knows that she's loved! Likes hugging her more than anyone else. Mimi Kurumi: For some reason, they're friends. Kaede found her wandering about, and does her best to make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous. Likes hugging her because she doesn't mind being hugged. Min Koizumi: The two are relatively good friends, often hanging out outside of PriPara. She thinks he's cute, but not exactly her 'type,' so she doesn't feel as strong of an urge to hug him. Kaguya Tokiwa: Kaede adores her clothing line outside of PriPara, and dreams of modelling it on the runway. Upon learning of her brand in PriPara, she figuratively threw Holic Trick back in Meganee's face and chose Moonlight Sonata. She's often given snacks by her for no reason, but she doesn't mind. She also appreciates her motherly nature. Trivia * She hates the taste of white chocolate, for some reason. Too sweet, she can barely stand it unless it's with something else. On the other hand, she loves dark chocolate; the higher percentage, the better. Often, she'll just buy pure 100% specialty chocolate, which she adores, but most people find it disgustingly bitter. * She has a complex about her heterochromia, self-conscious about how different her eyes are. * Her three sizes are 95-55-90, and her cup is 38D. * Wordplay is Kaede's favorite sort of pun. Like, every pun is a bad pun, but she loves wordplay. * When she was younger, she had a complex about her figure, but now she embraces it fully and enjoys wearing heels to make herself even taller. In some interviews, she's even said that 'the love of her fans makes it possible for her to grow bigger and bigger!' (It's unknown if she's talking about her height or... Somewhere else.) * She dislikes hip-hop and metal music. It hurts her ears. However, she enjoys genre edits of other idol songs and trance. (Which is why her image song is a song with heavy trance and bass. Obviously.) * Her ultimate motto is "Cuteness is Justice!" * She also has a thing for small and/or soft things. So, if you're soft, small, and cute, hide. Immediately. Or the unstoppable 6'2" hug monster will get you. * She's a dateable character in Destiny Ribbon (VN), her ending being "Memories of the Moon." Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Cool Idol Category:Merurun Category:Holic Trick User Category:Manager-less Category:Student Category:Idols Category:Female Category:Kaede Miyake Category:Original Characters Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Major Class Category:Destiny Ribbon (VN)